


THE Savior and THE Captain Hook

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Killian, F/M, Mommy!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Emma and Killian's child finding out that his (or her whatever floats your boat) is the Savior and captain hook for the first time. Make it fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE Savior and THE Captain Hook

The door closed with a bang. "Mum, dad, I'm home!"

Emma emerged from the kitchen with a smile, greeting her 6 year old daughter with a warm hug. "Hi sweetie. How was your day?"

"Okay. School is tedious." Syrena was unlike Henry, she had more of her father's thirst for adventure, and thus she hated having to sit still for hours on end.

A low chuckle sounded from the bedroom right before Killian emerged, buttoning the last few buttons of his red vest. His hair was wet from the shower he just took. "That's my girl."

"Daddy!" Syrena exclaimed, jumping in his arms. Emma smiled. Syrena had always been more of a daddy's girl, and while she loved her mum to death, she just had a stronger bond with her father. Emma had accepted that in an early stage. Henry had a stronger bond with her and Regina than with any of his fathers, although Emma doubted that that counted, seeing as they were all stepfathers or his actual dad that he only met when he was eleven.

"Hey, princess! School was never my forte either, you know. I was more of the...adventurous sort. Much like you." Emma wanted to scold him for encouraging her hatred of schools, but before she could, Syrena already rattled on.

"Mum, people at school say that you're the one that saved this town from the Wicked Witch 7 years ago." Emma froze and Killian's eyes widened. This was not part of the plan, they wanted to wait until she could fully understand what happened to them before she was born. "And the curse 8 years ago! Is that true? Are you the Saviour everyone's talking about?"

"Yeah, kid. I guess I am."

Instead of freaking out or looking confused, Syrena's eyes lit up like stars over the ocean, clapping her hands excitedly. "That is so bloody amazing!" she squealed, and Killian couldn't help but chuckle at her 'bloody'. "So are you Captain Hook?" Killian stopped laughing immediately. He had never wanted his little girl to know about his turbulent past. " _The_  Captain Hook?"

Killian looked resigned while he nodded. "Yes, princess, I was. Used to be. I'm not anymore. And I was certainly never that sordid character from the animation." He sounded scared, and Emma's heart clenched. She moved forward to wrap her arm around his waist to comfort him.

Syrena looked at her parents with wide-eyed innocence, before she started cheering happily and threw her arms around them both. "I love my family!" she screamed, and Emma burst out laughing. "My parents are the Savior of all Magic and Captain Freaking Hook! That's so cool!" Emma and Killian shared a relieved glance over their daughter's shoulder.

They had not expected for Syrena to take it that well. She'd always hated the animation version of Captain Hook, or had at least been rooting for Pan, but of course a sister of Henry would take it like it was all a major adventure.

"Mom? Killian?" The door opened again and in came Henry. Emma broke free from her husband and daughter's arms to hug Henry. The height was still a bit confusing. He'd grown so much in the span of a year. When he was sixteen, he'd suddenly gotten a growth spurt like you wouldn't believe, and suddenly he was at least a foot taller than his mother, and equaled his stepfather. "Hi mom."

"How was your last test?"

"It was okay. I'm just going to go check on my answers." He jerked his head up to his room. "Oh, and Grace and I are going celebrating tonight at the Rabbit's Hole, is that alright?"

Emma smiled warmly at her grown-up son, who was in his final year of high school. "Of course, kid. Just...do your mom a favor and let her know when you're home."

Henry rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed her cheek. "Of course, mom. Don't I always?"

"Henry!" Syrena bounced out of Killian's arms right into her big brother's, who laughed and caught her without a second thought.

"Hey, Duckling! How are you? How was school today?" Henry said after putting his sister on his shoulders.

"Boring, but did you know that Mum and Dad are the Savior and Captain Hook?!"

Henry looked at Emma in surprise, who just shrugged while Killian wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Oh really?" Henry said, faking surprise with a smile. "Tell me all about it!" While Syrena happily told Henry everything he already knew, Henry climbed up the stairs to his room.

Emma leaned back against Killian's chest, linking her fingers with his, while smiling satisfied. "He's grown up so fast." she whispers to her husband.

"So has she. I still remember holding her after she was born. As if it was yesterday." Killian said, with the same melancholy in his voice, while brushing his lips over her neck. "I love our family, Emma Swan."

"Jones." she corrected him with a smile. They'd been married for six years, but he refused to call her Emma Jones. Because she was his Swan, and always would be, married or not. "And so do I." She turned her head to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. "Although..." she said, pushing away from him. Now was as good a time as any. She had to tell him at some point. "Would you still love it if we added another member?"

Killian froze for a moment. "What are you...?" She brought their hands to rest on her stomach with an uncertain smile. She wasn't really sure if he would like this news at all. She'd been stalling it all day. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Emma, are you...? Are you pregnant?" he whispered so that Henry and Syrena wouldn't hear.

Emma gave a small and insecure nod. "Found out this morning. My period was late. I've been forsaking the pill for weeks now, to try and get back to my normal rhythm, but then we've been forgetting the condoms so one thing led to another and..." she stopped rambling when she caught him staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"You're...pregnant?" Killian whispered, and once again, Emma nodded.

"Are you mad?" she whispered.

"Mad? Emma, I'm thrilled!" he exclaimed, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. Emma laughed as the nerves settled again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been wanting to add a new member to our little family, but wasn't sure if you were ready, so I just let it be."

"Such a gentleman." Emma said with a wink.

"You know I'd never push you into anything."

Emma nodded, stroking his scruff gently. "I do."

With a smile, he surged forward and devoured her entire being with his passion and love, while his arms tightened around her and his lips burned on hers. "I love you so much." Killian said, before suddenly dropping to his knees in front of her, and kissing her stomach lovingly. "And you, too, little Duckling. Welcome to the crazy family."

Emma raked her hands through his hair smiling, while a single tear of joy leaked down her cheek. She was happy, happier than she'd ever been, with one hell of a son, a loving husband with whom she had a beautiful daughter and a second child underway, and parents...it was everything the Lost Girl had ever dreamed about and more. The Lost Girl was no more. In place, there was a woman with more family than anyone had ever had, who all loved her.

Emma was finally whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you cold take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
